The One I Hate But Also Love
by altered stories
Summary: Set before the events of KOTOR I and II, what if the Exile and Atris had met as young children. How would their friendship develop over time and during KOTOR II. Male LS Exile.
1. Chapter 1

**He is the one I hate but love also**

In a galaxy far far away on the grassy farmer planet of Dantooine. Our story takes place in the Jedi Enclave located near the Sandral and Matale households.

Just outside the enclave and a small pitch of grass near a large yellowy green tree sat a woman of around 16 years of age quietly meditating under the tree.

She was average height with long silvery white hair that seemed to glisten in the sunlight. She wore the customary brown and white robes of the Jedi with a silver hilted lightsaber held in both hands.

This woman was Atris, a young Jedi Guardian training to be a Jedi Historian from the planet Ethos on the outer rim. She was so engrossed in her meditation that she failed to notice another student walking up to where she was sat.

"Hey there beautiful, why don't you come join me for a quick sparring before your lesson" said the figure smirking as he looked at her causing her to snap out of her meditation.

"Kyle you idiot you interrupted my meditation" said Atris eyes flashing as she turned to look at the figure stood near her.

He was tall at least 6"2 compared to her with short brown hair, like Atris he was wearing the traditional brown and white robes of the Jedi.

His name was Kyle Surik who was around 16 years old but a few months younger than Atris. He had come from the planet Taris growing up in the Lower City in poverty. Kyle and Atris had come to train at the academy around the same time as younger children and had been close friends ever since then. Like Atris he was training to be a Jedi Guardian.

"Oops haha sorry, but even you gotta admit, it was kinda worth it as you look like you could use some company" said Kyle sitting down next to Atris smiling causing her to smile as well.

"Why is it you can be so infuriating but I put up with you anyway" said Atris.

"Cos you know you can't resist me" smirked Kyle.

"Yeah right, you know love is forbidden to us, besides your not my type" stated Atris turning away from him.

"Oh you have a type now do you, care to explain what it is" joked Kyle.

"I'm not even going to bother answering that" said Atris smirking back at him.

"Fine then, at least come and join me for a sparring match, It'll be fun besides

I get to kick your ass" laughed Kyle.

"Oh really, well then tough guy your on, lets see who kicks whose ass" retorted Atris.

"Bring it beautiful" smirked Kyle causing a small blush to form on Atris's cheeks.

"Your goin down boy" stated Atris smirking as well as they both ignited their lightsabers but turned the intensity down to low to prevent serious harm to each other.

They both swung at each other with their lightsabers on equal ground on the field where they were both sat previously. Both were using the basic Makashi form they had been trained in. But halfway through their duel Kyle changed form to an advanced form of lightsaber combat called Ataru catching Atris off guard so he could pin her down to the ground with himself on top of her.

"See, that's what I meant by kicking your ass" smirked Kyle looking down at Atris.

"No fair, I didn't know you knew Ataru, that caught me off guard Kyle" said Atris looking up at him shocked.

"I taught myself it earlier, it's still a bit sloppy though, I haven't quite mastered it yet, I'll teach you how to use it if you want" said Kyle who found himself leaning towards her face slowly.

"Maybe some other time" replied Atris leaning up towards him before a female voice interrupted them.

"Padawan Surik" said the voice of a middle aged woman with long brown hair wearing the brown robes of a Jedi Master.

"Master Sunrider, we were just um practising" said Kyle nervously getting up from Atris and shortly bowing before looking at his master.

"I see" said Master Vima Sunrider looking at the two smiling.

"Was there something I can help you with master" said Kyle who helped a flustered Atris up off the ground with his free hand.

"No, I just came to get you for your lesson, you can see your friend after your finished padawan" smiling at both of them.

"Okay master, see you later Atris" giving her a hug which she quickly returned before he walked away to follow his master back into the Enclave.

Atris sat back down on the grass deep in thought about what had happened. She had just nearly kissed her best friend, someone who was like a brother to her.

"What was I doing, love is forbidden to us, perhaps I should meditate on this to clear my head, it was a heat of the moment thing nothing else" thought Atris to herself as she went back to her meditating like she was before Kyle had walked up to her earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

_2 years later..._

"Congratulations Knight Atris, I bestow upon you the title of Jedi knight after your successful trials" congratulated Master Sunrider giving a small bow to Atris.

"Thank you master" replied Atris bowing before stepping down from the stage to join the crowd of Jedi as other padawan's received their knighthood.

"Congratulations" said a familiar voice.

She turned around to face the direction where the voice had come from to see Kyle walking over to her who had received his knighthood just before her.

"You too Knight Surik" replied Atris dragging out the last part of her sentence as he embraced her in a friendly hug.

"Now when have you ever called me by my last name your holiness" replied Kyle sarcastically which caused her to look a bit shocked but she managed a small smile.

"Since now Kyle" smirked Atris, she paused for a bit before saying.

"Your holiness?" sounding shocked.

"Had to think of something, you like it" laughed Kyle.

"No, and if you call me that again then you may find yourself an a hole you can't get out of" smirked Atris.

"Ooh I'm so scared" replied Kyle.

"You should be" replied Atris sending him a fiery glare.

"Haha, yeah right, come on, lets go for a walk, we can celebrate today's events as well" said Kyle taking her hand and leading her away from the crowd towards the outskirts of the enclave.

They walked around the plains of Dantooine for a bit before finding a small clear water pond, they sat down next to each other at the waters edge in silence until.

"Hey, remember the first time we met?" asked Kyle.

"Yeah like it was yesterday, even though it was 10 years ago" replied Atris who smiled at first but soon her smile turned to slight sadness.

"What's wrong?" asked Kyle putting his arm around her shoulders.

"It's just, it feels like those 10 years just went by so fast as if we never experienced them fully" answered Atris thinking back to her first day at the enclave.

" _Wow this looks so beautiful" said Atris in awe of the sight of the enclave in front of her._

 _She was 8 years old with long silvery white hair longer than the hair she had now. She was dressed in the yellowy brown robes of a Jedi Padawan._

" _Yes padawan Atris, it is a beautiful sight to behold, for a thousand years Jedi have trained here in this enclave, many powerful Jedi trained here, Arca Jeth, Master Vandar, even myself" replied a younger version of Master Sunrider whose brown hair was shorter._

" _It is beautiful isn't it" said a young boy around 8 years of age bowing to Master Sunrider._

" _Mater Sunrider" said the boy after his bow._

 _He had short brown hair and like Atris he wore the yellowy brown Padawan robes. He was nearly a head taller than her._

" _Ah Padawan Surik" replied Master Sunrider looking at him before speaking again._

" _Padawan Atris, meet Padawan Kyle Surik, he arrived here shortly before you did, you will be studying some of your classes with him, so I hope you two become friends" said Master Sunrider looking at the two of them._

" _Nice to meet you Padawan Atris" said Kyle holding out his hand towards her to shake._

" _Nice to meet you too" said Atris shyly while shaking his hand._

" _Padawan Surik, how about you show my padawan where her room is and help her get settled in" said Master Sunrider smiling at the pair._

 _The two padawans turned and walked into the enclave towards the dormitories, they both walked in silence until Kyle spoke up._

" _Where are you from?" he asked Atris who turned to look at him and smiled._

" _Ethos, on the outer rim, what about you?" answered Atris._

" _Taris, I lived in the lower city, not a life I particularly want to go back too" said Kyle._

" _I heard stories of the lower city, I thought they were just stories though" replied Atris looking slightly sad at what he said._

" _I wish it was just stories, but it's not and I guess that's the way life is sometimes" said Kyle looking at her before saying._

" _You miss your family don't you?"_

" _Yes, Master Sunrider said that it would pass in time, she said the Jedi aren't allowed to keep in touch with family, don't know why though, what harm could it do to stay in touch with your family" said Atris with a few tears rolling down her face._

" _She would know, her mother was a great Jedi, and to answer your question I don't know, we may never know, but it doesn't mean we have to be alone, we can be friends" replied Kyle smiling at her, to which she smiled back._

" _I'd like that" smiled Atris._

"Heads up" a voice brought her back to the her senses.

"Huh" said Atris as she looked up only to get water splashed in her face by Kyle.

"Kyle, what was that for?" she screamed.

"What was what for, I didn't do anything" said Kyle who was laughing.

"YOU SPLASHED ME!" shouted Atris.

"Did I?" said Kyle.

"Well 2 can play at that game" replied Atris as she reached down and quickly splashed Kyle with water from the pond.

They continued to splash each other for a few seconds before she jumped on him causing him to topple and roll round on the floor along with her. They stopped rolling and came to a halt staring into each others eyes.

She took in the dazzling colour of his blue eyes before both of them leaned towards each other causing their lips to meet.

Atris had never felt a feeling like this before. The Jedi code told her that love was wrong and that it lead to the dark side, but for the time being all those thoughts went out of the window. Ignoring everything other than what she was feeling at that moment she deepened the kiss. She eventually broke away from him after a minute which felt like days to her.

They continued to stare at each other until Atris spoke up.

"We shouldn't have done that, we are Jedi, the code forbids it" she said as she got up and turned to walk away but Kyle's voice caused her to stop in her tracks.

"Atris wait, don't go, that didn't feel wrong to me, and I know it didn't really feel wrong to you, Have you ever wondered what it would be like to fall in love with someone?" said Kyle.

She turned to look at him and saw something that she did not expect from him. He looked genuinely hurt by the fact that she started walking away before she spoke up.

"I..." stammered Atris but deep down despite her belief in the Jedi council she simply could not deny what she was feeling, yes she was in love with Kyle, part of her always knew she was but the other part didn't want to believe it out of belief for what she was a Jedi. He was right she was in love.

She walked up to him where he took her hand in his while looking into her eyes. From that there was no more doubt or confused feelings from her she knew what she wanted, she wanted to be with him, she felt safe with him, safe to be loved by him and to love him back.

"I do Kyle, I do love you, I always have, just part of me didn't want to believe it at first, but what if the council finds out, we could get in so much trouble for this" said Atris her eyes never leaving his.

"I love you too Atris, and as for the council, they don't have to know about us, we both can keep it a secret" he replied looking into her eyes before taking her lips in his.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he put his arms around her waist. She wanted this moment to last forever. When he said that they can keep their relationship a secret she felt happier, they could remain with the Jedi and they would be in love instead of ignoring it like the code would want them to do.

If only life were so kind.

For little did they know what fate had in store for them.


	3. Chapter 3

_6 years later..._

"The republic needs us, they need the Jedi, if we do not act now, the Republic will fall Kyle, surely you must know that" said a 21 year old human male of average height with long brown hair and a slight stubble on his chin.

"Yes, I do know that Revan, but rushing into battle is not the right choice" replied Kyle before turning to walk to the door.

"What about the Republic Kyle, do we let them be slaughtered just because we stood back and watched, all those we love and care about murdered by the Mandalorian's" said Revan walking up to Kyle and grasping his shoulder.

Kyle turned to face Revan before replying "I know the choice is hard for you to make young Revan, it was hard for me to make as well but it is what must be done, if the council wants us to avoid the war we must do so".

Kyle turned to walk out but not before hearing Revan speak one last time.

"That is the wrong decision Master Surik, but think about what I said, when you change your mind come and find me"

"What is bothering you Kyle" said Atris calmly as they sat in the fields outside the Enclave in the evening.

"Should I tell her what Revan told me or not" thought Kyle as he stared into space.

"Come on babe, you can tell me anything, what's wrong?" said Atris taking her hand in his.

"I just keep thinking about the Mandalorian wars, the council refused the Republic's offer for help, should we have gone and aided the Republic in the war?" answered Kyle turning to look at her.

"Kyle, you know the council made the right decision, there is something else at work here, something far more sinister behind this threat" replied Atris looking him in the eye.

"I kept telling myself that, but the more I think about it the more I believe we should aid the Republic, they need our help, if there is something bigger at work her then shouldn't we go and fight it" said Kyle turning away from Atris.

"Revan came to see me earlier, he spoke about going to fight against the Mandalorian's" continued Kyle.

"Your not thinking of joining are you, of disobeying the council, are you?" asked Atris looking shocked.

"I don't know yet, but you know I haven't always agreed with the council, this time is no different" replied Kyle looking into the distance.

"Yes I know that, but if you can't trust the council then trust in me, don't go and fight in the war, stay here with me" said Atris moving his head turning him towards her.

"What happens if the Mandalorian's come here, they'll either kill the Jedi or take them prisoner, I don't know what I would do if that were to happen to you" replied Kyle looking her in the eyes.

"I can take care of myself if they ever come here thank you very much, what if you go out there to fight and I lose you, how do you think I would feel about that" said Atris hugging him and sinking into his chest letting a few tears fall.

"I know the risks sweetheart, if I go out there it would not be to protect the Republic, it would be to protect you, to stop the Mandalorian's before they had a chance to come here, I would go there for you Atris, you are my life" said Kyle holding her head to his chest.

"Please, just stay here on Dantooine with me, stay here and be safe, I love you" sobbed Atris leaning up to kiss him tenderly.

Kyle melted into the kiss before replying.

"Alright, I will stay here with you, come on lets go back to your room"

They both took off walking back to the Enclave to continue the evening unbeknownst to them that a lone figure was watching them from afar.

Revan.

"It seems like we all have someone we need to protect" said Revan who started walking away from his position.

" _No, please don't hurt me" screamed Atris as she looked up at the towering blue armoured Mandalorian stood above her._

" _Only the weak would beg like this, I thought you Jedi were supposed to be tough, well then I guess I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson" as he plunged his Vibroblade into her abdomen creating a wide circle of blood on her clear white robes._

" _Atris" shouted Kyle before seeing what has happened to Atris._

" _Kyle" she said weakly looking at him._

 _Kyle charged towards the Mandalorian with his Blue Lightsaber ignited before angrily stabbing it through the Mandalorian's gut. The Mandalorian looked down at the wound before slowly falling over. Kyle deactivated his Lightsaber and rushed over to where Atris was lying._

" _Atris, love, please speak to me" sobbed Kyle covering her wound with his hand trying to stop the bleeding._

" _Kyle, I'm sorry, I should have let you go to the war" said Atris weakly before slowly dying from her wounds._

" _No, no, no, NOOO! Atris come back" screamed Kyle holding her close to his chest._

" _NOOO!" screamed Kyle looking up to the sky._

Kyle shot up awake and remembered where he was, he was in Atris's bed, he leamed over panting heavily uncertain of what to make of that dream.

"It was just a dream, it can't really happen, can it?" thought Kyle as he looked to his side to see Atris beneath the sheets, the sheets hugging to the curves of her naked body like a goddess.

"If it does happen then everything I swore to protect is gone, the Jedi, Dantooine, and my love Atris, now I know what I must do" thought Kyle lying back down in bed.

"I must join the Mandalorian Wars, only after we have won can Atris truly be safe" thought Kyle as he drifted off back to sleep.

Kyle knocked on Revan's door the next day with his choice made.

He looked Revan in the eye as Revan opened the door before speaking.

"I'm coming with you" said Kyle simply not bothering to let Revan get any words out before speaking.

"What's bought on this change of heart Master, it was only yesterday where you were strongly opposed to joining the war" replied Revan looking Kyle in the eye.

"I know now of the right choice that must be made Revan" said Kyle not telling the whole story however the look in Revan's eyes suggested something else.

"How much do you love her Master, is it enough for you to leave her behind to go to war not knowing how she may have changed when you come back, you know of whom I speak" said Revan looking at Kyle who looked shocked that Revan knew about Atris.

"Yes, I love her that much to go to war to protect her, to put her life above my own, knowing that me going to war would hurt her badly" replied Kyle walking past Revan into the room.

"Very well, because you know once we leave there is no turning back, we will not be welcome in the Jedi anymore" said Revan closing the door.

"Yes, I do, when do we leave?" asked Kyle looking over at Revan from near the window where he stood.

"One week my friend, we are still gathering Jedi to join us, we will catch a shuttle to Courescant next week" replied Revan opening the door so they both could leave.

"Im sorry Atris" thought Kyle as he walked out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

_3 years later..._

"Day 1140, we are preparing for the assault on Serraco, one of the Mandalorian's strategic and most defended bases, we are close to coming home, only Dxun remains after this, I know the council has banished all of us who went to the war but I don't care, I'm coming back for you, no matter what the circumstances are, I'll be back soon my love".

Kyle shut off the Datapad and leaned back on his bed in his room.

He was aboard the Valiant orbiting the planet of Serraco, the three years had felt like an eternity since he left Dantooine with Revan and Malak, since he had left everything behind, including Atris.

Closing his eyes he thought back to the day before he left and how hard it was to tell her what he was doing.

 _He was sat on the bed waiting in her room when she walked in, having just been at a training session with her padawan._

 _She walked over and sat next to him on the bed before embracing him and taking his hand in hers._

" _Hey" said Atris looking at him but he kept on staring into space._

" _Hey" replied Kyle still not looking in her direction._

" _Is something wrong Kyle? You're acting distant with me"_

" _There's something I need to tell you, something important" replied Kyle._

" _What is it Kyle, what's troubling you?" asked Atris._

" _I have to join the Mandalorian Wars, I'm leaving tomorrow" replied Kyle turning to look at her._

" _You're what, tell me your just joking with me, you can't seriously be thinking of joining up, that's suicide" replied Atris looking hurt._

" _I wish I was joking, but I'm not, the Republic are being slaughtered out there, soon they will be gone, I can't let that happen" said Kyle emotionally._

" _So you're just going to leave me here, while you go off and get yourself killed" said Atris, tears starting to fall._

" _I have to, you know you cannot come with me Atris, you are a promising Jedi, the war is not your future, you must understand what it is I am going to war to protect" said Kyle wiping the tears off of her cheeks._

" _You don't need to protect me Kyle, I can look after myself, you have the better option, stay here with the Jedi, stay here with me, your choosing to throw away your whole life for nothing" replied Atris getting up from the bed and walking towards the window._

 _He stood up and followed her to the window encircling his hands around her waist and pulling her close to him._

" _You know your as stubborn as a Kath Hound don't you, but I still love you for it, I can't sit here and watch the Republic burn, never knowing when the war will come here and take you from me, I won't allow that to happen Atris, it would kill me" said Kyle._

" _Please don't go Kyle, you don't have to do this, stay here with me, stay safe with me, if you die out there then I won't be able to go on" said Atris still crying._

" _I'm sorry, but the choice has already been made, sometimes you just have to do things like this whether you want to or not, there are things too valuable that you have to protect" replied Kyle turning her to look at him._

" _If that is your choice then so be it, just leave me alone, go off to fight in the war, but things will not be the same when you come back" said Atris pulling away from him looking hurt and going to sit on her bed._

" _If that is your wish, then I shall follow it" replied Kyle going to the door and then turning back to look at her._

" _Atris, just know that no matter what happens, no matter where I am or what I am doing, I will always love you, till the day they burn my body and I am one with the force, I will love you, forever and ever" said Kyle before finally leaving the room._

He turned the Datapad back on and saved the entry, planning to give it to her when he returned so she could listen to it, and know all the things he went through in the three years he was gone. A loud alarm sounded and the voice of Captain Saul Karath was heard on the intercom.

"Attention all personnel, we have come under fire from Mandalorian fighters, all crew to battle station's, all squads to your appropriate drop ships, drop ships will be departing in five minutes".

Kyle ran over to his desk to pick up his Ligtsaber and Blaster Pistol before running out of the room to join the rest of his squad in the elevator to the hanger.

"Are you ready for this Kyle?" asked Malak a tall, bald headed man of 24 years of age as they boarded their drop ship.

"I'm ready Malak, where is Revan?" asked Kyle looking around the drop ship before sitting in his assigned seat.

"Up front with the pilot, making sure he knows where to drop us when we get down there" replied Malak sitting down.

"Alright were good to go" said the Pilot twenty seconds before the drop ship took off and began flying towards the planet.

The drop ship hurtled through Serraco's atmosphere before coming to a halt at the designated LZ on the beach at the bottom of a large hill.

"Alright everyone out" shouted the Pilot as the ship's rear doors opened.

Kyle, Revan and Malak all charged out Lightsabers ignited with the rest of their twenty one man squad of Jedi and Republic soldiers while under a rain of heavy fire from a Mandalorian bunker at the top of the hill.

"Malak, take a third of the squad with you and me on the left flank, Kyle take another thrid of the squad and go up the right flank, the rest of you stay here and cover us" said Revan pointing directions with his free hand.

"Alright lets go, Jedi in front Republic soldiers behind, we need to take out that bunker" shouted Kyle as he led his smaller squad up the hill towards the bunker.

"You two, use your rockets on the front of the bunker beneath the windows, I'll take the rest of you up around the bunker, we'll go in from behind" shouted Kyle pointing to two Soldiers with Plasma Rocket Launchers on their backs.

"Alright 3, 2, 1 GO" shouted Kyle as they took off up the hill while the two soldiers fired their rockets at the bunker.

The rockets hit the bunker and took out one of the Mandalorian's. As Kyle approached the bunker a lone blue Mandalorian burst through the rear door trying to shoot Kyle who quickly deflected the shot away with his Lightsaber before swiftly cutting down his opponent.

As Kyle and his team entered the bunker two more blue Mandalorian's opened fire on the group as a single red Mandalorian moved his way towards Kyle with a Vibro Double-Blade and engaged him in a duel.

The lone Mandalorian was proving to be a challenge for Kyle forcing him on the defensive, but a few minutes on the defensive gave Kyle the opportunity to strike at his opponents unguarded midsection with his Lightsaber cutting him down before he could even move to guard his midsection. Kyle then moved to help his squad defeat the other twoMandalorian's who had already killed three of his squad, he hurled his Lightsaber at both of them cutting them down where they stood.

Kyle pulled out his comlink from his pocket.

"Beach is secure, mission accomplished, all additional units and armour are clear to move in to LZ 1" said Kyle before walking out of the bunker to meet with Revan and Malak.

"We are almost finished, only Dxun remains, the war is ours" said the now 24 year old Revan smiling and walking off towards the beach to meet the reinforcements.

"I'm coming back soon Atris, its been three long years, but I'm coming back" thought Kyle as he followed Revan.

Little did he know how much he was about to change in the months before he returned to Dantooine.


	5. Chapter 5

_6 months later..._

"I can't do that Revan, its not just Mandalorian's down there, our own forces are on that planet with them" said Kyle sounding shocked.

Kyle Surik stood on the command bridge of the republic cruiser The Solarus above Malachor, he was wearing his brown Jedi robes with a Republic service uniform underneath. He is communicating with the Jedi Knight turned Republic General Revan through a hologram.

"That is a sacrifice that must be made Surik, do it" replied Revan clad in a hooded black Jedi robe and a black Mandalorian mask completely hiding his face.

"What of the Jedi down there Revan, are they part of your sacrifice" replied Kyle getting angry.

"People die in war Surik, just do it, or the Republic will pay the price for your failure" replied Revan angrily before ending the transmission.

Kyle sighed and walked over the command console where Bao-Dur was stood waiting for his orders.

"General, The Mass Shadow Generator is armed and ready to be activated on your order, shall I proceed?" said Bao-Dur with a hint of regret in his voice.

He had two options. One activate the Superweapon and destroy everyone on the planet as well as those in the planets orbit, Mandalorian's, Republic soldiers, Jedi, the thought of committing mass genocide sickened him. Or two ignore Revan's command and try to win the battle another way. The choice was simple, his words had failed him at this point so he did the only thing he could do.

He nodded.

Bao-dur activated the weapon and everything changed.

All on the bridge of The Solarus could only watch in horror as the planet cracked and split in what would have been agony had it been happening to a person as the remnants of the Mandalorian fleet and some of the Republic ships were pulled into the planet by an unimaginable gravitational force. As the planet was slowly destroyed Surik felt an unimaginable pain through the force before everything fell silent for him causing him to collapse to the floor.

It felt like a million voices screaming inside his head before suddenly falling silent. Kyle thought for a moment before realising that he had heard all of the people destroyed by The Mass Shadow Generator on Malachor V die through the force, their screams echoing in his head before the sudden silence.

"What have I done" said Kyle in shock while staring blankly at the destructed remains of Malachor in front of him.

The entire planet had been split into three pieces held together by some form of green energy with the remnants of the Mandalorian fleet and some Republic vessel's which were unable to escape the destruction floating endlessly around the planet.

"Why do I feel so empty all of the sudden, there is something missing, no it cannot be" thought Kyle as he reached his arm out to call a circular container in the far corner of the bridge towards him through the force only to find that he could not.

"The force has abandoned me because of the destruction I have caused here, not enough punishment for the lives I destroyed, I should be dead" thought Kyle looking horrified.

"General Surik, we are receiving a transmission from Revan, he says he wants to speak to you" said one of the Republic officer's.

"Patch him through officer" replied Kyle as he turned around to look where Revan soon appeared on the hologram in front of him.

"Well done Surik, thanks to you we have defeated the Mandalorian's and won the war, we won a great victory today, and I avenged Master Sunrider by slaying Mandalore personally, the Mandalorian's will be lost without a leader" said Revan congratulating Kyle.

Kyle looked shocked at Revan's words. How could a man describe the Mass Shadow Generator as a great victory. The thought sickened him.

"I wouldn't call this a great victory Revan, we may have been victorious today and ended the war, but at what cost" stated Kyle looking disappointed at Revan.

"Oh and how would you describe what we have done" replied Revan with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Monstrous, Evil, many other words as well, we destroyed an entire planet Revan, we killed many Mandalorian's but many Jedi and Republic soldiers too, I am a monster for doing this Revan I admit that, but most of all you are a monster for suggesting something like this as a way to victory with no remorse for the casualties" said Kyle sadly.

"If we had not done this Surik, the Republic would have been destroyed, and as for the casualties, the only casualties in this battle were the Jedi" shouted Revan.

"What of the Republic soldiers in that battle Revan, people who fought beside us to protect the Republic, to protect their families, and enemies or not the Mandalorian's did not deserve to die like that, no one deserves to die like that" shouted Kyle.

"OF COURSE THEY DID! They were violent butchers who deserved far worse than what they got, the surviving Mandalorian's who still remain should be grateful that we did not inflict more damage on them than this, they should be grateful we didn't slaughter the whol lot of them" shouted Revan whose anger was growing.

"It is as I feared then Revan, the war has changed you for the worse, perhaps I should come to you where we can settle this once and for all" sighed Kyle.

"You don't want to do that Surik, for it would mean the end of you, you are a disgrace to the Republic Master Surik, even from my ship I can feel that you are not as strong as you used to be, the force has abandoned you because you are weak, you wouldn't last 2 seconds if you fought me now" said Revan almost laughing.

"You are right Revan, the force has abandoned me, a punishment for what I did to Malachor, throughout the last three years I have followed you because I thought you to be a leader and a bloody great one at that, but all that has changed, you're not the Jedi you once were Revan, I will not follow you anymore" replied Kyle disappointed.

"Then leave us, you are discharged from the Republic military, go back to the Jedi cowards who would have rather sat in their enclave than help the Republic, see how they accept you now knowing what you have done and what you have lost" replied Revan.

"Then this is where our paths separate Revan, but know this, one day we will meet again and I will personally make you pay for what has happened here, goodbye Revan" said Kyle sounding defeated.

"So be it" replied Revan ending the transmission.

Kyle turned to the Republic officers on deck and stood silently for a few minutes before finally speaking.

"Get my shuttle ready and plot a course for Dantooine" said Kyle.

"Yes sir" replied one of the Republic officers before he left the bridge to ready the shuttle.

He turned to look at Bao-Dur in shock and disgust at what they had done but found that Bao-Dur was looking at him in the same way.

"What have we done General?" said Bao-Dur mournfully.

"Something I can never forgive my self for" replied Kyle before he turned and left the bridge not speaking at all.

"I failed you Atris, I became the very thing I was fighting against, I hope that one day I find the strength to explain to you what happened to me and what made me do such a thing to the Mandalorian's, because I do not have the strength to tell you why I did this my love" thought Kyle as he entered his shuttle after a long walk from the bridge to the hanger.


	6. Chapter 6

_1 week later..._

"Do you know why we have called you here?" said Master Vrook.

Vrook was one of the older Jedi council members. He was a human male had balding dark grey hair and wore the customary brown robes of the Jedi.

Kyle Surik was stood in the Council chambers on Coruscant, aware that he had been put on trial by the Jedi Council for joining the Mandalorian Wars and had discovered what he had done at Malachor.

He had only just touched down on Dantooine when Jedi Master Vrook met him outside his shuttle.

" _Well well, I guess you finally saw the error of your ways Kyle Surik, although it is too late for forgiveness" said Master Vrook amusingly._

" _Master Vrook, I have some very bad news, Revan and Malak have fallen to the dark side, it's turned them into monsters" replied Kyle._

" _Turned them into monsters, what about yourself, we all know about Malachor, we all felt it, though you felt it more than us hence your present condition" replied Master Vrook looking down at the ground for that last part._

" _I am not proud of what happened at Malachor Master, and I have paid the price by losing my connection to the force, but that is not why I am here, Revan and Malak have taken the Republic fleet into the Unknown regions, Revan despises the Republic and all the Jedi who refused to help the Republic during the Mandalorian Wars, how long till he comes back here and starts his war with the Jedi" replied Kyle desperately._

" _Enough, you will come with me to Coruscant to attend trial for your actions, from there on we will decide what must be done" said Master Vrook._

" _Very well Master, if that is what must be done, lead the way" replied Kyle resignedly as he followed Vrook towards another Jedi shuttle._

"I came because I chose too, not because you summoned me, I could have easily walked away from you on Dantooine Master Vrook" replied Kyle.

He looked around at the other Jedi Council members in the room; Master Kavar a tall human male with short brown hair who had fought in the earlier battles of the Mandalorian Wars, Master Zez-Kai-Ell a shorter human male with messy brown hair and a brown moustache, Master Lonna Vash a medium height human female with long greying brown hair, Master Zhar a male pink skinned Twilek, and surprisingly Master Atris who had not changed much since their last meeting three and a half years ago.

All of them including Atris were giving him cold blank stares as though they could feel that he no longer had a connection to the force. He locked eyes with Atris to try and get some sort of response out of her but this was no use as her expression did not change one bit.

"Why did you defy us, the Jedi are guardians of peace not war" said Zez-Kai-Ell sternly.

"Is Revan your master now, or has the horror you wrought at Malachor caused you to see the truth in our words" said Atris whose voice sounded a lot colder than he remembered.

"Joining the war is not something I regret and never will, we did what was necessary to save the Republic the Jedi swore to protect, we fought to save the Republic while you sat in your temple meditating, you ignored the pleas for help as innocent people died all around you" said Kyle angrily.

The council members looked at him in shock.

"My only regret what I did at Malachor, it is the only mistake I made and will always regret it, and as for Revan being my master, if he was my master then I would be a servant of the dark side just like him and Malak, which as you can see I am not" continued Kyle with a tone of regret in his voice when talking about Malachor.

"You refuse to hear us, and now you have shut us out, and you have shut out the force though we do not know why" replied Zez-Kai-Ell shaking his head in frustration.

"Though we are aware that Revan has fallen to the dark side, myself and master Zhar felt him and Malak fall, that is not why we have called you here today, you leave us with only one choice" said Kavar dejectedly.

"You are exiled, and you are Jedi no longer" said Master Vash.

"There is one last thing, your lightsaber, surrender it to us" said Master Vrook coldly.

All the anger in Kyle Surik had been building up at this point. Here were the same people who had reacted so coldly towards helping the Republic in the Mandalorian Wars, the same people who ignored what he had said about Revan and Malak. With all the rage he had inside of him for the Jedi council he angrily ignited his blue lightsaber and stabbed it into the centre stone in the middle of the room earning looks of shock from Atris, Kavar and Lonna Vash.

He then turned and slowly walked out of the council chambers not looking back once.

He walked away from the doors of the council chambers in anger. Not noticing where he was going he bumped into a girl with brown hair braided on the top her head causing her to fall to the ground. She was around 16 years of age and was dressed in a tan and brown body suit instead of the traditional Jedi robes. There was a double bladed lightsaber hanging at her side.

Taking another look at her Kyle recognised her immediately.

"Padawan Shan, it has been a long time, forgive me for walking into you, my mind was elsewhere" said Kyle apologetically as he offered his hand to her.

"Master Surik, what are you doing here?" replied Bastilla taking his hand allowing him to pull her up off of the ground.

"Exiled, just been sentenced, they would not listen to what I had to say either" said Kyle angrily.

"So its true then, Revan and Malak fell to the dark side, as did the others who followed them" said Bastilla sadly.

Kyle looked at her with a look of sadness on his face.

"Yes its true, I'm sorry Bastilla, I know how much Revan meant to you" said Kyle sadly.

"Why did it happen, he was such a good person?" replied Bastilla who had tears in her eyes.

"War changes people Bastilla, it changed them and it changed me as well, not for the better especially in my case" said Kyle mournfully.

Bastilla looked at him shocked.

"Revan will be back Bas, he may have gone dark but the old him is still in there somewhere, I cannot save him for I am nothing but an empty shell, but you can, he cares deeply for you just like you care for him, whether he remembers it or not, no matter what anyone tells you, you can save him from the darkness, remember that" said Kyle hugging her.

She slowly hugged him back before he released her.

"Goodbye Bastilla, we will meet again one day, not for many years though, may the force be with you" said Kyle walking away.

 _2 hours later..._

Kyle Surik was wandering the halls of the Jedi Temple wondering why he was still here 2 hours after his trial. As he was about to head in the direction towards the exit when he caught sight of her. She was stood looking out of the corridor window at the city around her. He knew he had to speak to her before he left for exile. He slowly walked up to her before finally speaking when he was close to her.

"Atris"

She turned and looked at him with the same cold stare she gave him in the council chambers.

"A member of the Jedi Council now, I guess I was right when I said you would be a great Jedi" said Kyle looking into her eyes.

"Why are you still here exile, what do you want with me?" replied Atris though one could see she had slight tears in her eyes.

"Ouch, although in do understand why you feel this way towards me, would you at least give me the dignity of calling me by my actual name Atris for the sake of what we once shared" replied Kyle sounding hurt.

"Okay then Kyle, what do you want, I have nothing more to say to you" said Atris looking away from him.

"Did you really think I was going to leave without saying goodbye my love, you have me all wrong if you think that" replied Kyle smiling.

"My love, how can you even call me that after leaving me on Dantooine, and you've changed Kyle, after what you did at Malachor, and you talk about Revan falling to the dark side, what about you have you fallen to the dark side after what you did?" replied Atris sounding angry.

"If you believe that I am controlled by the dark side, then why don't you just kill me, it seems that I've lost everything that mattered in my life" replied Kyle resignedly.

"Because Jedi don't kill helpless opponents Kyle, just leave me alone, and leave this temple and never come back" replied Atris with a hint of sadness and regret in her voice.

Kyle walked straight up to her and took hold of one of her hands causing her to look at him before speaking.

"If this is going to be goodbye, then at least take this to remember all of the good times we shared as you don't want anything to do with me now" said Kyle as he placed a clear lightsaber crystal in her hand along with his personal datapad.

"This is a Solari crystal I found it on Onderon 2 months ago, as for this datapad you know it has many memories of our time together as well as my personal thoughts during the Mandalorian Wars, you'll find better use for these than I will, goodbye Atris and may the force be with you" said Kyle as he kissed her forehead one last time before walking away from her.

Atris just kept looking at the objects he had placed in her hand. Part of her wanted to throw them back at him but the calmer side of her caused her to place them in the pockets of her white Jedi Historian robes. She began to walk away in the opposite direction towards her room.

She had been staring at the datapad for what felt like hours before she finally found the strength to turn it on.

" _Day 1140, we are preparing for the assault on Serraco, one of the Mandalorian's strategic and most defended bases, we are close to coming home, only Dxun remains after this, I know the council has banished all of us who went to the war but I don't care, I'm coming back for you, no matter what the circumstances are, I'll be back soon my love"._

She watched the holo-recording in shock before she re-winded back to some of the previous entries, she found another another entry dated a few months before he left for the wars.

 _They were sitting on the bed in his room on Dantooine, both of them were smiling before she started to speak._

" _You know Kyle, I couldn't be happier with my life right now" said Atris happily._

" _And why is that my love?" replied Kyle smiling._

" _Well I'm officially a Jedi Master and Historian, my new padawan is showing a lot of potential to be a great Jedi, and more importantly I'm here with you, I couldn't ask to be anywhere else, or be with anyone else" replied Atris turning to look at him and placing her hands around his neck._

" _What if one day I were to make you even happier, by lets say marrying you" said Kyle turning serious._

" _You serious Kyle, you do know we are Jedi right" smirked Atris._

" _Atris Surik, imagine being called that for the rest of your life darling, and what if I say I am serious Mrs Surik" replied Kyle teasing her on the last part._

" _Maybe one day that'll happen Surik, you just keep dreaming and see what happens, the future is not set" said Atris who started to laugh slightly._

" _Well I'll keep that in mind for one day Atris" replied Kyle as he started to laugh before capturing Atris's lips in his._

Atris turned of the datapad remembering all of the good memories she had with Kyle. She felt tears fall down her cheeks from remembering all of the good times they shared before he left. It was then that she made a vow to herself.

"I have a lot of great memories with you Kyle, but that's all in the past, now I am going to put it behind me and concentrate on becoming the best Jedi I can be, you are part of my past now Kyle, I have moved on" thought Atris as she stood up to put the datapad in the draw next to her bed she saw the Solari crystal lying there next to where the datapad was.

"I guess I could make the most of this" said Atris as she put the crystal back in the pocket of her robes.


	7. Chapter 7

_7 years later.._

"I did not expect to see you again after the day of your sentencing, I thought you had taken the exiled path wandering the galaxy, but here you are, why have you come here?" said Atris confidently as she strode down the walkway to meet a person she did not expect to see again.

They were in a council chamber in the hidden Jedi Academy on Telos located in the Polar region. Atris now 34 had not changed much except for the dark circles were forever present under her eyes. She still wore her accustomed white Jedi Historian robes with her single bladed lightsaber hanging on her belt.

Kyle Surik also 34 had only changed with age. His once short brown hair had now grown and had turned curly as well he had developed stubble across his chin and cheeks. He was dressed in a purple light mesh battle armour.

"Atris, what are you doing here?" asked Kyle in shock at seeing the one person who he had been wanting to see for the last seven years.

"She still looks beautiful as ever" thought Kyle.

"This is my home Exile, so I will ask again why are you here?" replied Atris in the same confident tone.

"I came here for my ship, but I did not expect to find you here as well, especially with all the rumours about the Jedi being virtually extinct, I'm glad your alive though, and happy to see you again of course" said Kyle.

"Spare me your feelings Exile, they are of no interest to me" said Atris coldly.

Kyle winced at the tone of her words.

"As for the Ebon Hawk, it is not your ship, it is Revan's ship, and it was responsible for the destruction of Peragus, if what you say is true that it is your ship then you are admitting you are responsible for destroying another planet" said Atris coldly.

"The Sith destroyed Peragus not me, I have only ever destroyed one planet as you know, and it is something I will never forgive myself for" replied Kyle taking a few steps towards her.

"The Sith, what are you talking about, they were destroyed in the Jedi Civil War" said Atris sounding shocked.

"They are hunting me along with the rest of the Jedi, we need to fight them just like I did in the Mandalorian Wars" said Kyle determinedly.

"The Mandalorian Wars was your choice alone, though I sense you are telling me the truth about the Sith, we Jedi that remain cannot interfere, we don't know what threat we are truly up against" replied Atris.

"The Mandalorian Wars is a choice I would make again, the Republic needed our help, the only choice I would not make again other than Malachor is leaving you like I did, it is one of the many mistakes I forced myself to relive all these years as punishment" replied Kyle going from looking determined to looking disappointed.

"Yet you still left me, and in doing so destroyed everything you and I had, do you know how hurt I was when you told me you were leaving" replied Atris angrily.

"Yes I knew how much you were hurt, I knew how much it hurt as soon as I told you, and I can still see it in your eyes Atris" replied Kyle walking closer to her.

"Stay away from me Exile or I won't be as kind as I am being now" shouted Atris as she swiftly reached around behind her to produce a single hilt lightsaber.

She then activated it producing a familiar blue blade to Kyle. Upon seeing this he realised who the lightsaber belonged too though he was surprised to see that she had it.

"And there I was thinking that you only kept the datapad and crystal that I gave to you, but now you surprise me with my lightsaber as well, I guess you still feel something for me after all" replied Kyle smiling but he did not move any closer to her.

"I have kept it, so that I will never forget that even the greatest Jedi can fall" remarked Atris.

"Although as much as it gladdens me that you kept it after all these years I would like it Atris, because surely you have felt that the force is returning to me, and please at least give me the courtesy of calling me by my actual name instead of that hateful exile name" replied Kyle calmly.

"It is not your lightsaber anymore Exile, and as for the force returning to you, that is a mistake, the force left you and it shall never return" replied Atris coolly.

"Very well then, if you believe I am still cut off from the force then how about I show you that I still feel it" replied Kyle calmly as he levitated a council chair close to where Atris stood shocking her.

"So the force has returned to you indeed, although it will not help you for what is about to come the emptiness is still there within you Exile" replied Atris sounding shocked.

"Yes the emptiness is still within me, a constant reminder of Malachor, but as for what is about to come you know as well as I do that you will need my help for the events to come, whether you choose to admit it or not" replied Kyle looking at her.

"You speak the truth, take your ship and your friends, seek out other Jedi and gather them on Dantooine, from there we will decide what must be done" said Atris.

"Atris" shouted Kyle as he walked over to her.

"What now Exile?" replied Atris annoyed.

He took her hand in his but this did not change her expression.

"I will be back when all of this is over, and I will make things go back to the way they were before the Mandalorian Wars, I promise you" said Kyle looking into her eyes.

"Leave me Exi-Kyle, I have nothing more to say to you" said Atris angrily as she pulled her hand away from his and started walking back across the walkway towards her private chambers.

Kyle Surik walked away from her but when he reached the door he stopped.

"I know you still love me Atris, even if you don't know it yourself, I may have abandoned you all those years ago, but I'm not giving up on you" thought Kyle.

He opened the door to the prison where his three friends were being held hostage. His new master Kreia an old woman dressed in a brown Jedi cloak which covered her eyes and was missing her left hand, a reminder of her battle with Darth Sion on board the Harbinger at Peragus, A human male with black hair dressed in black trousers, a white shirt, and a black waistcoat called Atton Rand a former smuggler and pilot who he had met on Peragus, and to his surprise of meeting in the Telos Restoration Zone the Iridonian mechanic Bao-Dur who now had a mechanical arm in place of his left arm.

"Did you find what you are looking for?" asked Kreia mystically.

"There is a Jedi here by the name of Atris, nothing else you need to know about" replied Kyle not wanting to reveal too much about Atris to his crew.

"Very well, she obviously has some connection to your past, as it would seem, given your tone with me, but now is not the time for such discussions, we will talk more on the ship" replied Kreia as a loud groan came from the force cage next to her as Atton slowly stood up.

"What's with Atton, he looks out cold?" said Kyle moving to check on Atton.

"I'm fine Kyle, just tired that's all" replied Atton sounding exhausted.

"Well you can sleep on the ship, lets go" said Kyle.

"I'm sorry General, I must have been knocked out from the crash, I have failed you, wha-what is this place where are we" said Bao-Dur.

"Shh, not here, we'll talk on the ship, you never know who is listening" replied Kyle.

"Very well General, lead the way" said Bao-Dur.

The Ebon Hawk took off from the Telos Polar Academy and departed the planet. Meanwhile Kyle sat in the cockpit with Atton thinking to himself.

" _If that is your choice then so be it, just leave me alone, go off to fight in the war, but things will not be the same when you come back" said Atris pulling away from him looking hurt and going to sit on her bed._

" _If that is your wish, then I shall follow it" replied Kyle going to the door and then turning back to look at her._

" _Atris, just know that no matter what happens, no matter where I am or what I am doing, I will always love you, till the day they burn my body and I am one with the force, I will love you, forever and ever" said Kyle before finally leaving the room._

"Would things be any different if I had just listened to her, we would still be together, I would never have lost my connection to the force, or do what I did at Malachor" thought Kyle.

"We could have even been married" thought Kyle thinking back to one particular conversation with Atris one one sunny afternoon.

 _They were sitting on the bed in his room on Dantooine, both of them were smiling before she started to speak._

" _You know Kyle, I couldn't be happier with my life right now" said Atris happily._

" _And why is that my love?" replied Kyle smiling._

" _Well I'm officially a Jedi Master and Historian, my new padawan is showing a lot of potential to be a great Jedi, and more importantly I'm here with you I couldn't ask to be anywhere else" replied Atris turning to look at him and placing her hands around his neck._

" _What if one day I were to make you even happier, by lets say marrying you" said Kyle turning serious._

" _You serious Kyle, you do know we are Jedi right" smirked Atris._

" _Atris Surik, imagine being called that for the rest of your life darling, and what if I say I am serious Mrs Surik" replied Kyle teasing her on the last part._

" _Maybe one day that'll happen Surik, you just keep dreaming and see what happens" said Atris who started to laugh slightly._

" _Well I'll keep that in mind for one day Atris" replied Kyle as he started to laugh before capturing Atris's lips in his._

"I will find my way back to you my love, one way or another" thought Kyle as he and Atton got up to join the crew in the main hold of the Ebon Hawk.


	8. Chapter 8

"What are you doing?" said Kyle towards the Ebon Hawk's new passenger.

She was around 20 years old. She was short in height with short white hair. She wore a white hooded tunic, white trousers with white boots and carried an Echani Quarterstaff. She reminded Kyle of a young small version of Atris as the similarities were there between the two.

Kyle had changed into a set of custom black and white Jedi robes that he had purchased from one of the Merchants on Telos.

"I am training, so I will be ready for battle at any time, that and I have forgotten how long space travel can be" replied the Handmaiden in a soft caring voice.

"Could you teach me how to fight like an Echani?" replied Kyle.

"Very well, I think you are ready for the first tier of styles, rules are simple, use only your hands and feet to strike me, no weapons, no armour, no force powers" replied Handmaiden who walked to the far end of the room.

"Then let us begin" said Kyle as he turned around and started to undress down to his underwear after putting his Echani Vibroblade down at the opposite end of the room.

The Handmaiden then charged at him just as he turned around catching him slightly off guard. He dodged her first punch to his face but could not dodge the other straight into his gut immediately after knocking the wind out of him. She went to kick him but this time he was prepared, he caught her leg before spinning round landing a kick straight into her gut on the spin knocking her back a few feet and onto the floor. Kyle charged at her taking no chances then started to throw punches of his own. She blocked all of these but the battle was taking its toll on the Handmaiden before Kyle suddenly dropped and swiped at her legs bringing her down to the ground.

He then stood up to his feet indicating he had won. She looked up to him accepting this before he reached his arm out to her. She took it and pulled herself to her feet breathing heavily before breaking the silence.

"You fought well indeed, you observed my movements and turned them on me, you will be formidable opponent in battle"

"Maybe you can teach me more one day" replied Kyle walking back to where his clothes were.

He finished putting his clothes back on when he turned and realised she had not moved to redress herself.

"Err, Handmaiden, are you going to get dressed" said Kyle looking at her.

"I fail to understand the problem, as all Echani training battles are fought like this" replied the Handmaiden seriously.

"That is a unique way to practice for battle, but training without clothes or armour you are crippling yourself because the extra weight from you clothes is not there" replied Kyle.

The Handmaiden walked over to one of the cargo cannisters in the corner of the room and pulled out her bag.

"I see, I do have bulkier clothes, will this do?" said Handmaiden as she put on what appeared to be white Jedi robes similar to the ones Atris wears.

The robes were completely white and for some reason looked quite familiar to Kyle but he couldn't remember where from.

"Those look like Jedi Robes" said Kyle amazed.

"They suffice for training purposes, they belonged to my mother" replied the Handmaiden.

"Your mother was a Jedi, who was she?" said Kyle.

"She followed my father to war, but she never came back" replied Handmaiden.

"I'm sorry" said Kyle looking down.

"It is okay, you did not know" said Handmaiden.

Kyle walked over to her.

"What was her name?" said Kyle.

"Arren Kae, you knew of her" replied Handmaiden.

" _You are strong young ones, equal in strength and power, but you can be defeated, always remember that" said Arren Kae looking at both Kyle and Atris._

 _Arren Kae was short with long white hair. She wore brown Jedi Robes. She was around 40 years of age._

" _Yes Master Kae" said Kyle and Atris simultaneously bowing their heads._

"Yes, I knew her very well, as did Atris" replied Kyle.

"You loved her didn't you?" said Handmaiden.

"Who?" replied Kyle.

"Atris?" said Handmaiden.

Kyle looked away from her and walked towards the door.

"Forgive me, I should not have asked that it is not my place to know" said Handmaiden.

Kyle stopped at the door.

"It's fine, it's all in the past" replied Kyle.

He was about to walk out of the room but instead he turned around and looked at her.

"You know, in some ways you remind me of her, or what she was like when we were younger" said Kyle.

"I do?" replied the Handmaiden with a questioning look.

"Yes, I see the same traits in you that she possessed when we were younger, determination, a sense of honour, a stern but kind voice, not to mention the similarities in appearance, do you still wish to hear my answer to your question?" said Kyle kindly.

"If that is okay with you" said the Handmaiden.

"Sit with me" said Kyle as he sat down and gestured to the spot next to him.

She sat down next to him.

"Yes, I still love her, I have done for years, we were 8 years old when we first met on Dantooine, I had already been at the Academy for a few months when she arrived, we were both apprenticed under the same master and quickly became friends, Vima Sunrider" said Kyle looking at her.

"I heard about her, she was a great Jedi, it is a shame what happened to her" said the Handmaiden mournfully.

Kyle remembered her fate. She had been killed personally by Mandalore the Ultimate in one of the early skirmishes of the Mandalorian Wars. She and Master Kavar had gone to aid the Republic, but only he returned carrying her dead body. Kyle remembered the day they burned her body on the plains of Dantooine, how he and Atris both only twenty years old at the time had cried in each others arms in his chambers that night mourning her loss.

"Yeah, she was, and brave until the end knowing her, but on with the story, I began falling in love with her when we were about 14, but nothing happened until we were 18, she had just been knighted by the order so we went off on our own to celebrate, we eventually made our way to a clear pond on one of the plains of Dantooine, we messed around for a bit and then it happened, we shared our first kiss at that pond declaring our love for each other shortly afterwords, we kept it a secret from the order, we knew they would either banish us or forcefully separate us if they found out" said Kyle managing a small smile.

"That all changed however 6 years later, we were 24 at the time, both of us Jedi Masters and Atris a Jedi Historian on top of that, reports were coming in from all over the galaxy about the Mandalorian's, Revan had approached me earlier that day about joining the wars, I refused saying that we should trust the council, what a fool I was for trusting them, I knew Atris would disagree with joining the fight so I decided to stay on Dantooine with her, but shortly after I began to realise that if the Republic were to fall then the Mandalorian's would turn their attentions to the Jedi and attack them, I realised that in order to protect Atris and the rest of the order, that I would have to join the war and stop the threat, I told her my reasons for joining, she didn't take it well and we separated" said Kyle.

"So you joined the war, how long were you a part of it for?" said the Handmaiden.

"3 years, 3 years I went without seeing her, it felt like an eternity, and I missed her every day, I even kept a datapad along with a Solari lightsaber crystal like the one I had in my old lightsaber, which I gave to her after I was exiled 7 years ago, unfortunately my actions at the end of the war stripped me off the force, a punishment I deserved" said Kyle sadly.

"Malachor" replied the Handmaiden in sorrow.

"Malachor, exile gave me time to think about the magnitude of that monstrous act, and about the punishment I deserve for it, even after I last saw Atris hours after I was exiled, which again did not go well, I still thought about her all those years in exile, I never stopped loving her" said Kyle.

"Wow, that is some story, I never realised how close you two were, she still feels for you as well, I can tell" said the Handmaiden.

"Me too, I felt her emotions while we were talking, even though she does not realise them herself, now that I have told you this, please don't tell anyone else what I told you, its never easy for me to talk about this to anyone" said Kyle getting up extending his hand to her.

She accepted his hand and pulled herself up to her feet.

"Of course Kyle, I will not betray your confidence, thank you for sharing this with me" replied the Handmaiden smiling at him.

"Your welcome, I will leave you to continue training" said Kyle.

He then walked out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

_4 months later..._

Kyle and Kreia were walking through the plains of Dantooine towards the Jedi Temple to meet the Jedi Masters they had managed to contact throughout their travels. They had found Master Vrook aiding the settlers on Dantooine who had been angry upon seeing Kyle again, Master Zez-Kai-Ell on Nar Shaddaa hiding amongst the refugees, Master Kavar on Onderon with Queen Talia whom Kyle and his crew had helped defend Onderon from the traitorous General Vaklu recently, they had also found the recently deceased Master Lonna Vash on Korriban who had been killed by a seemingly immortal Darth Sion who Kyle had fought with before fleeing on Kreia's telepathic advice.

As the rebuilt temple came into view Kyle looked at it in amazement. The pair made their way to the now open doors on the left side leading to the main part of the temple. As they entered the Temple and made their way to the central courtyard Kyle turned to Kreia who had stopped walking.

"Your not coming with me?" said Kyle looking concerned.

"No, what information they have for you is for your eyes only Exile" replied Kreia.

"What are you afraid of?" said Kyle in a questioning tone.

"I am afraid for you, for what you will find out, for what they might do to you, whatever they do, whatever they say, do not let your guard down, they are not to be trusted" said Kreia sternly.

"Even if we need their help, Vrook I could never trust, but Kavar and Zez-Kai-Ell are trustworthy" said Kyle.

"Trustworthy or not, you can only place trust in yourself, the masters have a hidden agenda, and you are the main part of it" said Kreia.

"Be that as it may, we need their help, so we will have to see it out, but I will watch my back" replied Kyle understanding what she meant.

"Go, I will wait here for you, for when you are finished you will be stronger than you were before" said Kreia sitting down on a bench connected to the wall.

Kyle walked through the open doors into the council chambers. Masters Vrook, Zez-Kai-Ell and Kavar were stood conversing amongst themselves. However Atris was not among them which confused Kyle.

"Where is she, Dantooine was her suggestion, she must know that all the other masters are here" thought Kyle.

Kyle suddenly paled in realisation.

"Oh god, Atris you didn't, I have to save you" thought Kyle.

"Ah, you have arrived exile, I understand you have many questions" said Kavar.

"Or perhaps you come here wanting revenge" said Vrook angrily.

Kyle was looking at the three masters. Kavar and Zez-Kai-Ell were staring at him with straight faces, while Vrook looked angry to see him as usual.

"Yes, I have a few that will be answered before I leave" replied Kyle gravely ignoring what Vrook said to him.

"Very well what do you wish to know?" said Zez-Kai-Ell.

"The Sith are back, yet you continue to hide instead of trying to stop them, why?" said Kyle.

"Because they are not the true threat, so we choose not to reveal ourselves yet" said Kavar.

"But still they are a threat, and your hesitation caused the deaths of many innocent people" said Kyle with disappointment in his voice.

Vrook got angry.

"Nothing would have changed had we stepped into the fray Exile, the only difference is we would have been a target as well" said Vrook in anger.

"Calm yourself Vrook, the Exile is correct in his assumption, these Sith are still a threat" said Zez-Kai-Ell.

"At least someone on this council has some sense" remarks Kyle.

Kavar and Zez-Kai-Ell frowned.

"You are no different than when you returned to us 7 years ago, you're arrogance and disrespect is still evident!" shouted Vrook.

"No, I have changed a lot in those 7 years, I learned to cope with the shame I bought upon myself from Malachor, I learned how to live without the force, I learned how to deal with the pain, and slowly I began to realise something and your actions only confirmed what I thought" said Kyle.

"What was it you learned?" said Kavar.

"Remember my words from my trial, about who really betrayed the Republic and the Jedi, you said it was Revan and all the other Jedi who went to fight in the wars, you branded us all traitors and said we betrayed the Jedi, do you remember?" said Kyle angrily.

"Yes we remember" said Zez-Kai-Ell.

"My answer on that has not changed, you betrayed the Republic by refusing to help them, you betrayed the Jedi by banishing those of us who were not willing to hide in the temple while innocent people died, tell me Kavar, when you brought Vima Sunrider's body back to Dantooine all those years ago, after Mandalore killed her in one on one combat, did you not think even once about rejoining the fight, or like the others did you just push it under the rug and forget it ever happened" said Kyle glaring at Kavar.

"Many times I thought about rejoining the wars, however I trusted in the wisdom of my fellow council members and waited for the true threat to be revealled, Vima would have understood" said Kavar sorrowfully.

"Yet even after fighting in the early skirmishes you were quick to disown everyone that was brave enough to follow in yours and Vima's footsteps and fight for what we believed in, to think I used to respect you more than anyone else on the council, but those days are over, you do not deserve my respect, I lost all my respect for the Jedi the day I left for the war, and I shall never respect the Jedi again" said Kyle ashamedly.

"Such arrogance, you do not realise that the choices you made led us to where we are now" said Vrook.

"We did only what we believed to be right Exile" said Zez-Kai-Ell sternly.

"Believe what you want, I do not care for your beliefs on right and wrong, I only have 1 more question before we go our separate ways" replied Kyle.

"Very well then, what is it you wish to know?" said Kavar flinching at his words.

"Why did you really cast me out of the order, because it had nothing to do with me joining the Mandalorian Wars, I know you spoke of something at the end of my trial so what was it?" said Kyle.

"You are right, I believe you should know the truth, you have gone long enough without knowing the real reason why you were exiled" said Zez-Kai-Ell.

"When we saw you at your trial, it became obvious what had happened to you, you had lost your connection to the force" said Vrook with a hint of sadness in his voice that surprised Kyle.

"But there was more than that, when you walked in we felt nothing, absolutely nothing, only emptiness, never had we felt something like that before, not even in those without the force" said Kavar.

"What do you mean?" said Kyle sounding shocked.

"We didn't cut you off from the force, you were only deafened to it, a consequence of what you did at Malachor, you did that yourself to save your own life, hearing the force over the pain of all those lives lost on Malachor would have killed you, that power is very dangerous and is a new tool of the dark side" said Vrook sternly.

"You still believe I have fallen Vrook, you are a fool if you think that" replied Kyle.

Vrook got even angrier.

"No you have not fallen Exile, but this power you possess is being used by these new Sith, it was the same power used to destroy Katarr, it is why you gain more strength with each person you kill, shame to say you are becoming a threat" said Kavar dejectedly.

"We cannot allow you to leave with your connection to the force, not while you carry the power" said Zez-Kai-Ell sorrowfully.

"Our judgement from before remains, you will be exiled, and you will leave without your connection to the force" said Vrook sternly.

"I don't think so" replied Kyle slightly angry.

"Forgive us but it is necessary" said Kavar.

Kyle felt someone trying to put him into a force stasis and pushed back with all his strength throwing the attack off. Kyle pulled out his lightsaber.

"You will not do this to me" snarled Kyle.

"It is necessary Exile, this must be done" said Zez-Kai-Ell.

"You will not, if you attempt to do so I'll kill you where you stand" said Kyle igniting his cyan lightsaber.

"You choose to fight us?" said Vrook.

"Think carefully on your choice Kyle" said Kavar.

"Oh I have, I am strong enough to stop this threat, and I have allies that will help me, you will not stop me from doing so" said Kyle.

"You cannot keep your connection to the force, It will lead the Sith straight to us" said Zez-Kai-Ell.

"That is not your choice to make, I will either walk out of here with you allowing me to keep the force, or I will kill you all and walk out of here with my connection to the force anyway, so what will it be Masters" said Kyle dropping into a battle stance.

"Then you leave us no choice, I am sorry" said Kavar sorrowfully as he drew and ignited his blue single bladed and short lightsabers.

Vrook drew and ignited his green single bladed lightsaber.

Zez-Kai-Ell drew and activated his purple double bladed lightsaber.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Kreia from the entrance of the chamber.

The three masters were thrown backwards and landed on the floor. Kyle was thrown backwards into the wall. He dropped his lightsaber as he fell to the floor from the impact.

"He has brought truth, and you condemn it, the arrogance" said Kreia walking towards the three masters who had managed to get back to their feet.

"You, I thought you had died in the Mandalorian Wars" said Kavar.

"Die, no, became stronger yes" said Kreia.

Kyle managed to get back to his feet.

"Is this your new master Exile, if so you will fall just as Revan did, it was her teachings that started his fall to the dark side just like they will do to you" said Vrook.

"We sought to lure the Sith out, and now they have come to us" said Zez-Kai-Ell assuming a battle stance.

"You do not know of the Sith and that is your failing, let me show you what it feels like to have lost your connection to the force, what it is like to see the galaxy without the force" said Kreia as three orange beams shot out of her right hand and connected to the three Masters draining them of their life and the force.

They slumped to the ground devoid of life.

Kreia turned towards Kyle who was looking at her in shock and without warning used the force to slam him into the wall causing him to slowly start losing consciousness.

"You have failed me Exile, I had sought to understand why you looked so much power directly in the eye and just turned away, I thought that was your strength, sadly I was mistaken, for it was fear that caused you to turn away, you were weak" said Kreia sounding disappointed.

Kyle finally passed out into unconsciousness as Kreia walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

_2 hours later..._

It was going dark while Kyle was lying on the ground unconscious after being knocked out from Kreia's betrayal. He was currently having visions of the past and future rapidly.

" _If that is your choice then so be it, just leave me alone, go off to fight in the war, but things will not be the same when you come back" said Atris._

" _General, The Mass Shadow Generator is armed and ready to be activated on your order, shall I proceed?" said Bao-Dur with a hint of regret in his voice._

 _Words had left Kyle Surik at this point. He could not voice his objection or give his command through words. He could only turn towards Bao-Dur and nod giving the command to activate The Mass Shadow Generator._

 _All on the bridge of The Solarus could only watch in horror as the planet cracked and split in what would have been agony had it been happening to a person as the remnants of the Mandalorian fleet was drawn to the planet by an unimaginable gravitational force. As the planet was slowly destroyed Surik felt an unimaginable pain through the force before everything fell silent for him._

 _It felt like a million voices screaming inside his head before suddenly falling silent. Kyle thought for a moment before realising that he had heard all of the people destroyed by The Mass Shadow Generator on Malachor die through the force._

" _What have I done" thought Kyle staring blankly at the destructed remains of Malachor in front of him._

 _The entire planet had been split into three pieces held together by some form of green energy with the remnants of the Mandalorian fleet and some Republic vessel's which were unable to escape the destruction floating endlessly around the planet._

" _Is Revan your master now, or has the horror you wrought at Malachor caused you to see the truth in our words" said Atris_

" _You are exiled, and you are Jedi no longer" said Master Vash._

" _Why are you still here exile, what do you want with me?" said Atris._

" _I have nothing more to say to you" said Atris._

" _My love, how can you even call me that after leaving me on Dantooine, and you've changed Kyle, after what you did at Malachor, and you talk about Revan falling to the dark side, what about you have you fallen to the dark side after what you did" replied Atris._

" _The Mandalorian Wars is a choice I would make again, the Republic needed our help, the only choice I would not make again other than Malachor is leaving you like I did, it is one of the many mistakes I forced myself to relive all these years as punishment" replied Kyle going from looking determined to looking disappointed._

" _Yet you still left me, and in doing so destroyed everything you and I had, do you know how much I was hurt when you told me you were leaving" replied Atris angrily._

" _I will destroy you" said a darker of Atris with sickly yellow eyes wearing a long black dress/robe with the hood up and a large black tiara attached to front of the hood. Kyle and Atris were in a dark sith like meditation room surrounded by rock and green flames._

" _Time to die Exile" said the black robed Atris as she raised a red lightsaber above his head as he was crouched on the floor in pain._

" _Kill me Kyle, please, end my suffering" pleaded the black robed Atris who was kneeling in front of Kyle in pain._

Kyle slowly stirred as he began to hear voices and footsteps coming from the direction of the chamber entrance. He didn't have to open his eyes to know who the voices belonged to as he recognised them.

"There he is" said the Iridonian Bao-Dur dressed in a black shirt and cargo trousers. He was carrying a single blade lightsaber in his other hand having been trained as a Jedi Guardian.

"He's hurt, we have to help him" said Mira the red haired human female, the former bounty hunter now Jedi Sentinal who was also trained by Kyle. She was wearing a dark brown Jedi tunic, brown trousers and black boots and was carrying a double bladed lightsaber in her right hand with a small wrist strap rocket launcher on her left wrist.

"Look he's waking up" said Atton the Scoundrel turned Jedi Sentinel wearing brown Jedi Knight robes carrying two short lightsabers in his hands and he had two Mandalorian blaster pistols attached to his belt which were just noticeable from the front of his cloak.

Kyle slowly opened his eyes to see Bao-dur, Atton, Mira and the cloaked Miraluka Visas standing over him.

"What happened" said Visas.

"Kreia, she betrayed us, she killed the Masters, then blasted me into the wall and left" groaned Kyle gesturing with his head over to where the three fallen Masters lay dead on the ground at the other side of the chamber.

"What, why?" said Mira.

Atton and Bao-dur grabbed his arms and helped him to stand up.

"She's a Sith, she was using us, where are the others?" said Kyle bending down to pick up his lightsaber.

"Mandalore and the Droids are outside the entrance to the enclave, I don't know where the Handmaiden is though General" replied Bao-dur.

"If she's not here then she must have taken Kreia to Telos, oh god" said Kyle remembering what he had figured out before the previous events.

"Atris, the last master, she's turned dark, its why she never came here, she knew that they would figure out what had happened to her" said Kyle.

"The last master gone dark, this isn't good" said Atton.

"Then Atris will kill Kreia, or Kreia will kill Atris, whichever one manages to do so" said Visas.

"We have to get to Telos, we have to stop them, I have to save Atris" said Kyle.

"You may not be able too, you have to be prepared to kill her Exile" said Visas.

"No, that is not an option, I can get through to her, I can save her" said Kyle.

"If you say so, either way we need to leave" said Mira.

"Lets go then" said Atton.

The group ran out of the enclave and headed towards the Ebon Hawk.

 _(Time jump)_

Kyle ran up towards the council room from the outside elevator as fast as he could. As he entered the room he saw all of Atris white clothed Handmaidens scattered around the room dead. Looking at the other end of the room near the opposite door he saw the Handmaiden crouched over in pain with Atris standing over her holding a red lightsaber at her side.

"ATRIS!" shouted Kyle.

Atris and the Handmaiden looked over towards him.

"Leave her alone Atris, your fight is with me, let her go" shouted Kyle walking towards them.

"So one exile has arrived to save another, you are right though my fight is with you, I will kill you and then take the fight to the true sith in the unknown regions, just as Revan once did" said Atris darkly causing Kyle to stop twenty feet away from her.

"I know what happened to you Atris, I should have realised what had happened to you in our previous meeting" said Kyle sadly.

"You know nothing of what happened to me" shouted Atris.

"Then tell me, I want the old Atris back, the Atris I fell in love with, the Atris that I would leave the Jedi Order just to spend the rest of my life with her, she's in there somewhere, I know it" said Kyle.

"The Atris you knew is long gone, she died the moment you left her all those years ago, the new Atris cares nothing for you" said Atris.

"I do not believe that, I will bring the old Atris back and save you" said Kyle.

"Save me" said Atris sadly as her eyes flashed from yellow to her original ocean blue for a few seconds before changing back to yellow which did not go unnoticed by Kyle.

"See, the old you is still there" said Kyle kindly.

"She's gone and never coming back, but now to business, we will fight and you will die, your execution has been too long delayed" said Atris force pushing the Handmaiden across the room before leaping towards Kyle with her lightsaber.

The Handmaiden slammed into the wall and collapsed to the ground. Kyle quickly drew and ignited his lightsaber before parrying Atris attack and going on the defensive.

The two continued to lock blades moving all around the room like a well structured dance. They eventually made their way out of the chamber and onto the walkway leading up to Atris private chambers. Atris parried his latest strike and spin kicked him in the stomach using the force and launching him ten feet down the walkway. She turned and ran towards her chamber opening and closing the doors once she had entered.

Kyle got up and walked towards the door to Atris's chambers. When he opened the door he saw Atris standing in the centre of the room and Kreia was stood at the back of the room watching both of them.

"Sith Holocrons I presume" said Kyle entering the room.

"Yes, I gathered them from all around the galaxy and studied them, hoping to learn the knowledge to stop the Sith and end their tyranny forever" said Atris confidently.

"At least now I know how you fell to the dark side Atris" said Kyle dejectedly.

"Yes, for you see they began talking to me, the Sith in these holocrons, I resisted at first, but eventually I started to listen to them, and now I have the power to stop these Sith" said Atris.

"You don't have to listen to them Atris, listen to me, leave all of this behind, come with me, lets leave this place together" pleaded Kyle.

"Never, now we end this" said Atris igniting her lightsaber.

Kyle ignited his lightsaber and the two charged each other again locking blades. They continued to parry each others attacks for the next 20 minutes. Kyle knocked Atris lightsaber out of her hand and backed off from her. Atris took advantage of this and blasted him into the chamber wall using the force almost knocking him out and causing him to lose his lightsaber. She summoned her her lightsaber back to herself and advanced on Kyle igniting her lightsaber in the process.

"No" said Kreia as she hurled force lightening towards Atris.

Atris turned and intercepted Kreia's lightening with her lightsaber blade before reaching out with her hand and picking up Kreia choking her with the force. She hurled Kreia into the opposite chamber wall mortally wounding her. As she turned her lightsaber back on Kyle he looked up at her.

"So this is how it ends" said Kyle.

"Yes, after I kill you I will travel to Malachor to gather the forces their so we can fight the true sith" said Atris darkly.

"So be it, for if you kill me you will be truly lost" said Kyle in acceptance.

"You are not afraid of dying" said Atris confused as her eyes flashed blue and back to yellow again.

"I've been ready to die for years Atris, I guess you could say I've been waiting for it in some way, maybe this is the punishment I deserve for all the death I caused over the years" said Kyle closing his eyes as he fell into unconsciousness.

Atris raised her lightsaber above her head ready to strike. She hesitated for a few moments before deactivating her lightsaber and lowering it.

"Your death shall not occur today Exile, for we shall have our final battle at Malachor V" said Atris walking away.

Atris paused at the doorway and looked to the other lightsaber attached to her belt, Kyles old lightsaber. She removed it from her belt and her eyes changed to their normal blue.

"He can have this back, for if he will need it if he is to defeat my dark side" thought Atris as she threw the lightsaber towards Kyle with it landing at his feet.

Atris left the room and headed towards the private shuttle in the academy hanger.

Around half an hour later the Handmaiden stirred and woke up. She sat up and looked around in regret at her dead sisters. She had been forced to kill them in self defence before Atris attacked her. The last thing she remembered was Kyle arriving to save her.

"Kyle" she thought.

She got up and ran towards Atris private chambers. When she arrived in the room she noticed Kyle to the side of the room. She ran over to him and used the force to lightly heal Kyle causing him to wake up.

"Handmaiden" said Kyle surprised.

"Are you alright" said Handmaiden.

"I'll be alright, don't worry, are you okay?" said Kyle.

"I'll be okay, and its Brianna, my name is Brianna" replied Brianna.

"It is good to finally know your name" said Kyle getting up.

"It is good to hear it, after so many years" said Brianna.

"Exile, come here" said the weak voice of Kreia from across the room.

Kyle and Brianna walked over to her and Kyle knelt down next to her as she was dying.

"I have one last mission for you Exile, after you defeat Atris you need to go to the Unknown Regions, the same place Revan went after the Jedi Civil War" said Kreia in a week voice.

"Why did he go there?" said Brianna.

"He went there to fight the true Sith, and he will need reinforcements for his war, but you must go alone, for taking those you care about will burden you, do you understand what I am telling you" replied Kreia.

"I understand" said Kyle nodding.

"Good, then I can now move on into the force" said Kreia weakly as she closed her eyes and died.

Kyle stood up and looked over to where he was lying after Atris had knocked him out. He noticed two lightsabers lying on the floor. As he walked over he recognised both of the lightsabers. One was his current lightsaber, the other was his old one from the Mandalorian Wars that Atris had kept since then. He picked them both up and put his new lightsaber back onto his belt but kept his old one in his hand.

"Is that your old lightsaber?" said Brianna.

"If she gave me this, then her good side is still there, all I have to do is beat her and then I can bring her back" said Kyle.

"You truly love her don't you?" said Brianna.

"With all my heart, I don't think I've ever loved someone so much" said Kyle stone faced.

"Then bring her back" replied Brianna.

Kyle smiled at her.

The two walked out of Atris chambers.


	11. Chapter 11

_2 days later..._

Kyle entered the large meditation chamber he recognised from his visions in the Jedi Temple. He knew he had found Atris at last. After leaving the Telos Polar Academy he defeated Kreia's former apprentice Darth Nihilus on his personal flagship The Ravager above Telos with the help of Visas, Mandalore and the Mandalorian clans, after having a meeting with Admiral Carth Onasi on Citidel Station about Revan, Kyle set off with his friends for Malachor V to find Atris.

He had felt the energy of the dark side ever since he had set foot on the planets surface hours ago, leaving the crash landed Ebon Hawk after telling the others to stay on the ship he made his way through the cracked pathways looking for Atris.

His journey was not easy though as he had to kill many huge green lizard humanoid creatures known as Storm Beasts including a giant one near the Academy which he barely managed to kill. Upon entering the Trayus Academy he was forced to fight legions of dark Jedi, Sith assassins, Sith soldiers and war droids before encountering Darth Sion again in the centre of the Academy. He engaged the Sith Lord in battle repeatedly before finally convincing him to let go of the force and let himself die as Sion kept on reviving himself after Kyle kept defeating him.

Before dying Sion told him where to find Atris and that she was waiting for him. When he died Kyle walked around his body towards the door leading to the Trayus core to find Atris. As he approached the core he saw a Atris kneeling with their back to him meditating. Atris stood up and turned to face him.

She was dressed in a black dress with the hood up. Attached to the front of the hood was a black tiara with a red jewel in the centre. Her face looked pale and her eyes were the sickly yellow they had been when he encountered her on Telos.

Kyle continued walking towards her.

"You came, I knew you would, is Malachor V as you remember?" said Atris coldly.

"Malachor has not changed Atris, but you have, and not for the better" said Kyle sadly.

"Yes, I have changed, I am stronger than the weak girl you knew all those years ago, Malachor changes a lot of people, and it changed me for the better, just like it did you" said Atris.

"Malachor changed me for the worse Atris, it turned me into a wound in the force, but it has not completely changed you yet, there is still hope for you, all you have to do is accept it" said Kyle.

"You seek to waste my time with this pathetic notion that you can save me, I don't need to be saved" said Atris coldly.

"I can save you, and I will, whether you believe it or not" replied Kyle.

"You can't, it is too late" said Atris softly as her eyes changed to blue before she snarled and her eyes changed back to yellow.

"See the old you is still there, and I will not leave without her" said Kyle.

"The Atris you knew is gone, she was weak and foolish, keeping your lightsaber and the crystal you gave her as a pathetic keepsake, a reminder of you for all those years" said Atris coldly.

"No, either I will save you or I'll die and destroy this retched planet as I do so, I have primed the Mass Shadow Generator again, if I activate it, it will destroy this planet and both of us along with it" said Kyle sternly.

"Foolish Jedi, your talk of weapons and sacrifice show me just how weak you are, I will kill you here today, then I will kill your friends before I take the fight to the Sith in the Unknown Regions" snarled Atris.

"So be it, I guess there is no avoiding this" said Kyle drawing and igniting his Cyan lightsaber.

"So you finally learn, you cannot save her" said Atris coldly.

"No, I will save her, but first I will banish you first, and she and I will leave this planet together" said Kyle.

"That will not happen" said Atris but she didn't sound entirely convincing with her words.

Atris drew and activated her red lightsaber and charged Kyle forcing him on the defensive.

The two clashed blades in the centre of the room for a good half an hour, each one cancelling the other out in equal strength. The two forced each other back and stopped for a few moments.

"You are stronger than in our last duel" said Kyle smiling.

"The power of this Academy is coursing through my veins, giving me the strength to beat you" said Atris coldly.

"Perhaps, we shall see" said Kyle leaping through the air and locking blades with her again.

Again the two continued to cancel each others attacks out for a while before separating again.

"You are really strong Exile, you would do better by my side than against me" said Atris.

"That will not be possible, if I join the darkness with you then I will be breaking my promise to someone I care for deeply, and I will not let that happen" replied Kyle sadly.

"I will destroy you" said Atris coldly and then charging him.

She put more of her physical and mental strength into her attacks which Kyle was struggling to hold off. Eventually she got the upper hand and knocked his lightsaber out of his hands forcing him to drop to his knees, she kicked his lightsaber across the room and held her own lightsaber to his throat.

"And at last you fall" said Atris coldly.

"Then strike me down, end my life as you so wanted" said Kyle calmly.

"No, you won't!" shouted Atris as her eyes flashed blue.

"Begone!" shouted Atris again as her eyes changed back to yellow.

"Time to die Exile" said Atris raising the lightsaber above her head.

She swung it down towards his head. However just as it neared his head it was stopped in its path by a blue lightsaber blade.

"How did you get that?" said Atris angrily as she saw him holding his old lightsaber which he had used to block her killing blow.

"You gave it to me after our last duel, its how I know that the old you is still there" replied Kyle pushing her lightsaber away and rising to his feet.

"She was foolish to give you that, it will not help you" said Atris coldly as she charged him once more.

However this time Kyle had the upper hand. He forced her on the defensive for the next twenty minutes as she moved backwards towards one of the pillars. After parrying her latest attack he slashed her upper arm leaving a large burn down it and sliced the bottom of her lightsaber destroying it. He force pushed her back into the pillar behind her causing her to fall to the ground at the base of the pillar.

He approached her with his lightsaber still ignited.

"Kill me then, kill me, or this will never end" snarled Atris.

"No, you lost, its time for you to give her back to me" said Kyle deactivating his lightsaber and throwing it across the room.

"You can't save her, she is gone" snarled Atris.

"No, she is still there, all she has to do is fight you" said Kyle sounding determined.

"Kill me Kyle, end my suffering" pleaded Atris as her eyes changed to blue again.

"No, we'll fight her together Atris, I love you and I won't let you stand alone in this fight" said Kyle kneeling down next to where she lay up against the pillar.

"I can't, I'm not strong enough, you should kill me before she takes over again and kills you" said Atris pleadingly.

"You are strong enough Atris, and you will stop her, I won't leave here without you" said Kyle.

"I can't stop her" said Atris.

"Yes you can, we can fight her together" said Kyle pulling her towards him and wrapping his arms around her.

"Save me" said Atris sounding scared.

"I will" replied Kyle kissing her.

Atris melted into the kiss before breaking it after what felt like an eternity.

Atris felt the flicker of light in her soul growing over the darkness banishing it. Instantly she felt free.

"Kyle, you, you saved me" said Atris kindly.

"Of course, you didn't think I'd leave you to suffer did you?" said Kyle smiling.

"I knew you'd save me, even if a large part of me did not think it was possible" replied Atris sadly but managing a small smile.

"Come on, lets get out of here" said Kyle standing up but as Atris stood up she passed out falling to the floor but Kyle caught her before she hit the floor.

"She's been through hell, no wonder she's tired" thought Kyle pulling out his comlink from his belt with one hand while holding her in the other.

"Atton, where are you?" said Kyle.

The comlink buzzed with static before Atton's voice was heard on the comlink.

"We just fired up the Ebon Hawk, we've got your location from the tracking signal on the Hawk, we'll be there in a few minutes" said Atton.

"Okay open the entrance ramp before you get here, we won't have much time" said Kyle.

"Will do, just sit tight we'll be there soon" Said Atton.

"Okay" said Kyle putting his comlink away.

He looked down at Atris's broken lightsaber and saw the Solari crystal he had given her sticking out from the end of the broken hilt. He reached down and picked the crystal up and placed it in the pocket of his robes. He looked over to where his lightsabers were and pulled them towards him using the force placing them on his belt.

"Oh good, your alive" said Mira running towards him from the entrance he came through earlier.

"What are you doing here?" said Kyle.

"I came after you 10 minutes after you had left, and I met Hanharr, again, I spared him and released him from his life debt" replied Mira.

"That must have taken strength, I'm impressed" said Kyle picking the unconscious Atris up bridal style.

"It did, but I could not bring myself to kill him" said Mira as the ground shook violently all of the sudden.

The remote belonging to Bao-dur had activated the Mass Shadow Generator which was now beginning to rip the planet apart once more. The Ebon Hawk rose up from the depths of the planet next to the platform the three were standing on with the entrance ramp lowered.

Mira jumped onto the ramp first as the pillars surrounding the platform began to break away. Once she was inside Kyle jumped onto the ramp carrying Atris. He walked up the ramp into the ship, the ramp closed and the Ebon Hawk flew up the tunnel at the and out onto the planets surface before flying up into the sky leaving the planet forever as the three parts of the planet drifted apart.

Kyle carried Atris to the medical bay and laid her on the bed before closing the medical bay door. He healed the lightsaber burn on her arm but it left a scar. After he had healed her other injuries he sat down on a chair next to the bed and held her right hand waiting for her to wake up.

A few hours passed before she finally stirred awake. She felt his hands hold her hand and turned to look at him.

"Your awake" said Kyle smiling.

"Yes, and safe thanks to you" replied Atris smiling.

"You would have done the same for me" said Kyle.

"If I was strong enough I would" said Atris sadly sitting up with tears in her eyes.

"You are strong enough" said Kyle.

"But I fell to the dark side, that proves I am not strong enough" replied Atris.

"So did many great Jedi, Revan, Malak, Bastilla, but only the strongest can turn away from the darkness and be redeemed as you were, do not doubt your own strength Atris, embrace it" said Kyle softly wiping away her tears with his hands.

Atris thought about it for a moment before smiling.

"What will you do now?" said Atris.

"What will we do, whatever choices I make I want you there with me" said Kyle.

"What choices have you made then?" said Atris.

"I'll understand if you want to go back to what's left of the Jedi Order, but I cannot do that, not after what they tried to do to me" said Kyle sadly.

"What did they try to do?" said Atris concerned.

"Vrook, Kavar and Zez-Kai-Ell, they tried to strip the force from me, calling me a wound in the force, they claimed the emptiness I felt was of the dark side and was being used by these Sith to destroy the Jedi, then Kreia turned up and murdered them" said Kyle dejectedly.

"That is not true, you are not a wound in the force, the emptiness in you was a result of Malachor, when I was on the planet I felt the same emptiness I felt from you on Coruscant all those years ago, it is Malachor's teachings, though I don't think you were aware of them at the time" said Atris sounding shocked.

"I also realised something that day in the council chamber as well, I realised that the council betrayed the Republic by refusing to be involved and caused thousands of innocent people to die, I realised that I could not follow the Jedi after that, so me and my crew will be making our own path, training a new legion of Jedi, to change the galaxy for the better, and I want you by my side as we do this" said Kyle looking at her directly.

"Of course I will follow you Kyle, there is no where I'd rather be, looking back on it now I realised you are right in what you say, that the Jedi council were wrong, and I sense there is something different about you now" said Atris hugging him.

"Me too, the emptiness I have felt for the past 7 years is gone, I feel whole again, maybe I have earned forgiveness for my actions that day all those years ago, maybe I have been atoned for killing all those people on Malachor, though it may be some time yet before I forgive myself for it" said Kyle hugging her back.

"Even if you choose not to forgive yourself for it, it does not matter to me, I forgive you and I love you, nothing will ever change that" said Atris kissing him on the lips.

Kyle returned the kiss for a minute before pulling away and walking over to a container in the corner of the room. He pulled out some brown female Jedi robes and handed them to her.

"Here you can get changed and then we can go and see the rest of the crew, I'll wait outside" said Kyle as he started to walk towards the door.

"No, please stay, I don't want to be alone" said Atris sadly.

"Okay, I will" said Kyle smiling at her.

"Besides you've seen it all before anyway" joked Atris.

"Yes, and I've missed seeing all of you" said Kyle staring at her with lust.

They both laughed.

"Well if you behave, you might get a reward later" said Atris returning his lustful stare with one of her own and smirking.

After Atris had changed into the Jedi robes the pair of them left the medical bay and headed towards the main room where the crew minus Bao-dur's remote and Go-to were waiting for them.

They discussed their plans for the new Jedi order to be built on Dantooine with the rest of the group who agreed with Kyle's plans. Mandalore informed him that he could bring his Mandalorian warriors to Dantooine and set up a new base there which Kyle agreed with, HK-47 informed him of the legion of new HK-51 units that he had under his command at the HK Factory on Telos and Kyle said to leave them their for the time being. He knew he would need all the allies he could get when the true sith invaded the Republic caused him to agree straight away with HK's suggestion despite him not being comfortable knowing that the bloodthirsty assassin droid was in command of a whole army of assassin droids.

The Lost Jedi (Atton, Bao-dur, Brianna, Mira and Visas) agreed to help train new students with him and Atris. They too felt that the Jedi made were wrong in not joining the Mandalorian Wars and agreed that changes had to be made for the better.

Atris also apologized to Brianna for her actions and expressed sadness at the death of her sisters. It took a few moments of thinking from Brianna before she eventually forgave Atris for what had happened saying it was not her fault since she had been turned to the dark side by that point and could not control her actions.

Kyle smiled at the actions of his crew. After seven years of self punishment and exile, he was finally free.


	12. Chapter 12

_2 months later..._

Life had been going rather well for the Kyle, Atris and their allies on Dantooine. They had worked with the settlers of Khoonda over the last month to restore the Jedi Enclave to its former glory in preparation for the new students that will be arriving shortly. They had also added some new things to the enclave including a large room of various coloured crystals harvested from the caves on the plains of Dantooine, Echani training taught by Atton and Brianna, personal experiences of dark side corruption, and light Battle Meditation taught by the new Grand Master of the Order Bastilla Shan.

They approached Bastilla soon after the events of Malachor with the offer of joining their new Jedi Order which she eagerly agreed to. It took them some time to convince her to take up the position of Grand Master but she eventually agreed when they told they would not consider anyone else for the role. She and her four year old son Vaner travelled to Dantooine with them that same day, she married Revan and fell pregnant by him after the Jedi Civil War before he left for the Unknown Regions while she was pregnant. After meeting with Bastilla, Kyle met Admiral Carth Onasi once more who pledged the support of the Republic to the new Jedi Order.

Onderon had finally returned to the peaceful place it was before the battle of Iziz two months earlier. Visas had travelled to Onderon and became an advisor to Queen Talia while searching for force sensitive children on Onderon to send them to Dantooine to begin their training.

Mira had travelled to Nar Shaddaa to further aid the refugees there. She and Atton had removed the influence of the Exchange from the moon but the overall life on Nar Shaddaa did not change much despite their efforts.

Korriban remained as it was, a graveyard still echoing with the voices of the dead Sith whispering to each other in the wind.

Kyle told Atris about the mission Kreia had given to him before she died. Atris was shocked by this but told him she would understand if he decided to go. To her delight he told her he wasn't planning to leave until he felt that the new order and its allies were strong enough so that no harm would be caused by him leaving.

After seeing the rebuilt Enclave, Kyle decided it was time to make true on a statement he made to Atris years ago. He was going to ask her to marry him, to share his life with her. He had used part of the Solari crystal from her destroyed lightsaber from their battle on Malachor for the jewel in the ring.

They were currently sat near the pond where they shared their first kiss all those years ago. Atris had Kyles arms wrapped around her waist and she was leaning into his chest.

Atris was wearing her old Jedi Historian robes with her hair up in a bun. Kyle was wearing his black Jedi robes.

"So many memories, both good and bad, but no regrets from me, you?" said Kyle smiling.

"None" said Atris turning her head to face him and pecking him on the lips.

"Now or never" thought Kyle.

"Atris, will you marry me?" said Kyle.

Atris looked at him shocked before smiling.

"You serious?" replied Atris still smiling.

"Very, so what do you say?" said Kyle producing the ring from the pocket of his robes.

"Yes, I'll marry you" replied Atris letting him place the ring on her finger before grabbing his face and engaging him in a heated kiss which he returned with similar passion.

 _1 month later..._

Kyle and Atris had married in a private ceremony at the Jedi Enclave attended by their friends with Admiral Onasi officiating over the ceremony, before they got into the Ebon Hawk and flew off of the planet for two weeks travelling the galaxy. Atton and Mira had started to grow closer to each other since the wedding but neither had gone further than the usual banter between the two of them despite the growing tension. Bao-dur had travelled back to Telos to continue aiding the Ithorian's in the restoration project.

Mandalore was acting on all the tips he'd heard about various Mandalorian clans on different planets and was travelling to visit each of these clans recruiting them into his cause.

 _6 months later..._

Thinking of all they had accomplished in the last nine months. He had married the love of his life, restored the Jedi Order, united all of the Mandalorian clans, restored the alliance between Onderon and the Republic, and finally felt that the Republic and the new alliance was strong enough for him to leave.

Atton and Mira had finally acted on their feelings and were now married with Mira now three months pregnant. Brianna had entered a relationship with Dustil Onasi, son of Carth Onasi who was a year younger than her and had come to finish his training at the Enclave. Bao-dur had become an ambassador for the Republic based on Telos which was now beginning to return to its former glory. Kyle had sent HK-47 to the HK Factory to be ready to head into battle with his HK-51 army should the Republic or new alliance come under attack.

T3-M4 had shown him, Atris and Bastilla the recording of Revan being captured the week before and Bastilla had given him Revan's old mask from the Mandalorian Wars. She told him to give it to Revan when he found him so he could gain all of his memories back. Atris wanted to go with him but he told her to stay, that he couldn't take those he cares about with him. She was hurt by this but forgave him when he explained his reasons for leaving her later that night, they made love for the last time that night as he was leaving the next day.

Taking only T3 with him Kyle boarded the Ebon Hawk after saying goodbye to his wife and kissing her. She told him to look after himself and come back to her, Bastilla told him to bring Revan home with him, the rest of the Ebon Hawks crew thanked him for what he had done for them and wished him luck.

 _2 weeks later..._

Kyles eyes widened in shock as he felt his chest explode in pain. Looking at his shoulder he saw the red blade of Lord Scourge's lightsaber had pierced his upper chest before his attacker pulled it out of his chest leaving a large hole in his chest.

Lord Scourge, the seven foot plus red skinned Sith warrior, the man who helped him free Revan from the prison Kyle found him in, the man who agreed to help them end the Sith Emperors reign of terror, the man who Kyle and Revan had trusted as an ally had betrayed them.

Kyle felt life slipping away from him and had his final thoughts.

"I'm sorry Atris, I'm sorry" thought Kyle as life slipped away and he passed on into the force.

Light years across the galaxy Atris was walking through the Enclave with Bastilla and a five year old Vaner.

"How are you taking this?" said Bastilla.

"I'm getting through it, and I'll have a surprise for Kyle when he and Revan return" said Atris smiling

Bastilla reached out to her in the force and felt something showing extra force potential from Atris.

"Your pregnant, congratulations" said Bastilla in shock.

"Thanks, I found out last night, don't know how far along I am though, shame he doesn't know but at least it can be a surprise for him" said Atris smiling.

"He might finally forgive himself for Malachor after you tell him as well" said Bastilla.

Atris smiled and hugged her.

As she pulled away from Bastilla's hug she felt a heavy pain in her heart and heard Kyles final thoughts in her head.

"I'm sorry Atris, I'm sorry" said Kyle in her head.

"Kyle, no, you can't be" said Atris realising what had happened to him and tears began to form in her eyes.

"What is it Atris, what's happened?" said a worried Bastilla.

Atris looked at her before speaking just two words.

"They've failed"

Atris ran off to her room and collapsed on her bed and burst into tears. She grabbed one of her pillows and buried her face into it crying and saying "Kyle" over and over again before sleep took over her.

"Atris"

Atris woke up. She looked around the room and saw a ghostly image of Kyle sitting on the edge of the bed.

He was wearing his black and white Jedi robes and was surrounded by a white glow making him almost see through.

"Kyle" said Atris in sadness and disbelief before crying again.

"I'm here" said Ghost Kyle.

"You're dead, I heard your last thoughts in my head as you died" said Atris.

"Yes" replied Ghost Kyle solemnly as he moved up the bed towards her and placed his hands on her own.

The contact of his hands on hers was warm instead of cold that she would have expected from touching a ghost.

"How?" said Atris.

"Once I got there me and T3 found the Sith warrior from the recording of Revan's capture, he took us to Revan, who vouched for him, he told me that he and this Sith warrior had been working together on a plan to stop the Sith Emperor in charge of the enormous Sith empire out there, the Republic would be crushed if they were ever to attack, so the 4 of us decided to deal with the Emperor on our own before he could attack the Republic" said Ghost Kyle.

"But you failed" said Atris.

"Yes, we were in the throne room battling with the Emperor, I've never seen a Sith as powerful as him, but our ally Scourge betrayed us and stabbed me in the back, we should never have trusted him, I failed you and I am sorry" said Ghost Kyle mournfully.

"Is Revan?" said Atris sadly.

"He's alive, the Emperor is keeping him prisoner for some reason, I will find out why and watch over him, but that is not important right now, I need you to do something for me" replied Ghost Kyle.

"What would you have me do" said Atris crying even more.

"Prepare the Republic as much as you can in case of an attack, this Sith empire is too powerful for us to attack directly, and the Emperor is too strong to be defeated by any of us" said Ghost Kyle.

"You never knew, I only found out last night, I'm pregnant Kyle, I'm gonna have your baby, and they'll never get to meet their father" sobbed Atris.

Ghost Kyle wrapped her in a hug.

"I know, I sensed it the moment I entered the room, and no they will never meet me, but they will know of me, I know you'll tell them all about their father" said Ghost Kyle.

"But its not fair, we were supposed to have a long life together, but no that can't happen, I feel so alone without you, I can't go on knowing your never coming back, that I won't even get to give you a proper funeral" sobbed Atris.

Kyle released her from his hug.

"You will go on Atris, you will protect our child, you will train them in the ways of the new Jedi, you will be there when they need you the most, and I know you will always miss me my love but know this, you are never alone Atris, I will always be with you, even when you cannot see me, I will be watching over you and the others from afar even though you will not see me, I will always be in here" said Ghost Kyle pointing to her heart.

Atris gave a sad smile.

"I have to go now, I need to find out why Revan is being kept as a prisoner" said Ghost Kyle leaning over and pecking her lips before standing up.

"Will I ever see you again?" said Atris hopefully but sadly.

"Yes you will, many years from now, when your time in the galaxy is at an end, I will be there when it is time for you to move on, but until then you have a long life to live, raise our child, live your life to the fullest, and always know that I have not completely left you, I love you Atris" said Ghost Kyle smiling at her.

"I love you too" said Atris managing a weak smile at him.

"Goodbye" said Ghost Kyle fading away.

Atris weakly smiled before lying back down and drifting off to sleep again. The next day she told Bastilla everything Ghost Kyle had told her. Upon hearing all of this Bastilla wanted to go and rescue Revan herself but Atris reminded her that she had a son to take care of and couldn't afford to go off on some crazy rescue mission to find Revan whose whereabouts were unknown. Six months later Atris gave birth to a silver haired baby girl named Kyra in honour of Kyle, when she held Kyra for the first time she heard Kyles voice in her head.

"She looks just like you"

Atris smiled.

 _60 years later..._

A 94 year old Atris was sat on a hill outside the Enclave on Dantooine leaning against a large oak tree. She was surrounded by Bastilla, Kyra who had married Vaner and given Atris and Bastilla five grandchildren, three girls and two boys all aged between 12 and 26. She smiled at the scene before her eyes as she felt happy that the sith had never attacked allowing her daughter and grandchildren to live a peaceful life. She suddenly felt tired and closed her eyes leaning back against the tree.

She opened them to find herself back when she was young stood next her sleeping body. She realised the time had come and looked around smiling as she laid her eyes on a familiar person walking towards her.

"Its time then" smiled Atris.

"Yes, its time" replied Kyle not looking a day older than the day he left to find Revan.

"I sensed that this day would come soon, at least I was surrounded by my family when I left" said Atris looking down seeing Kyra trying to wake her up.

Atris looked back at him.

"You haven't changed one bit, your still the handsome man I married" smiled Atris.

"Neither have you, my love" said Kyle.

"Even though I'm 94 and all wrinkly" smirked Atris.

"Your still the same beautiful woman I've loved for years" said Kyle smiling embracing her in a hug and kissing her passionately.

"What happened to Revan then?" said Atris after breaking the kiss.

"The Emperor kept him in some sort of stasis chamber keeping him alive, he hoped to gather intelligence on the Republic from his mind but Revan turned the connection against him" said Kyle.

"How so?" said Atris.

"Revan has been able to convince him not to attack the Republic and he will be able to keep doing this for years preventing our children from growing up in a time of war, I've been watching over him for years leaving part of my essence behind to keep Revan from being corrupted, but eventually the Emperor will attack the Republic, that is inevitable, and when it happens I will make sure someone frees him from the Emperors control so he can help defeat him" said Kyle sadly.

Atris nodded understanding him.

"Where to now then my love" said Atris leaning closer to him as she saw her family and Bastilla crying over her death.

"On, for death is just the next great adventure, one we will take together" replied Kyle wrapping his arm around her shoulder and kissing her head.

Atris smiled as the two of them walked off into the distance before fading away.

The End.


End file.
